


Melt

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: For now, words aren't needed.
Relationships: Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Valentine's Day  
> This is pure indulgence and I make no apologies  
> In my mind it's set after Spaghetti Syndrome and there are some very minor references to Ilsa's light ssr fate ep but there are no actual spoilers

The moment her head rests against the pillow, Ilsa can feel the exhaustion beginning to catch up with her. It has been far too long since she has had a moment to rest or even a proper night’s sleep. 

And yet she is wide awake.

Korwa’s hands run over Ilsa’s legs, fingers lightly massaging and rubbing at stiff muscles. Each movement is measured and precise, easing the aches and pains that have built up throughout the last few days. The gentle touch even helps to alleviate the dull ringing that still manages to echo within her ears. For a few moments, Ilsa finds herself in a drowsy haze of bliss.

Until Korwa discovers a small knot of tension. She redoubles her efforts, the touch bordering on painful for a few moments too long. Ilsa inhales sharply, hands gripping at the bed sheets as Korwa digs her fingers into the overly sensitive spot. It’s almost enough to make Ilsa want to shift out of reach, but she grits her teeth and waits for the dull ache to fade. It takes a few moments before the pain begins to melt away and Ilsa is able to breathe somewhat normally again. Ears drooping slightly, Ilsa lets out a content sigh as she relaxes against the pillows.

The impromptu massage feels absolutely amazing. But it is also very distracting.

Those fingers are so very talented. Ilsa has seen Korwa furiously sketching away and even weaving designs from the most delicate threads without batting a lash. Each new creation is awe inspiring but will never compare to the gentle pressure of Korwa’s fingers dragging against her skin. That sensation never fails to steal Ilsa’s breath away. 

A shiver runs through her when Korwa’s finger idly traces patterns over her leg and Ilsa bites back an embarrassing noise that threatens to escape. But judging from the smirk that appears on Korwa’s face, she knows exactly what sort of effect she is having on Ilsa.

Their eyes meet and Ilsa cannot help the fond smile that spreads across her face as she watches Korwa. A bottle of nail polish appears from nowhere and somehow Ilsa isn’t even surprised. 

Korwa shakes the small bottle for a few seconds before twisting off the top and taking hold of the brush. With a few deft movements, she removes the excess polish before turning her attention to Ilsa’s feet resting in her lap. 

Ilsa finds herself caught up in the delicate movements of Korwa’s wrist as the color is applied to her nails. The simple motion coupled with the gentle hold around her ankle fills Ilsa with a sudden warmth. 

Unconsciously, Ilsa’s gaze trails upwards, her eyes roaming over the lines of Korwa’s body. She notes the relaxed posture, the hair pulled back in a bun, drafting quill keeping it in place, even the slightly worn outfit she is wearing. Korwa still looks as beautiful as ever, but this isn’t a side of her that too many others are able to see. 

“Enjoying the view?” The corners of Korwa’s eyes crinkle in amusement. She doesn’t even look up from her task as she poses the question.

“Quite a bit.”

Korwa laughs and the sound fills Ilsa with another rush of warmth. It should scare her, how comfortable she is at this moment. How tempting it is to let three other simple words slip from her lips without a second thought.

Instead, she focuses on Korwa once more, trying to commit each detail of this moment to memory. Maybe when everything is finally settled and the future doesn’t seem so murky. It may be foolish to hope, but Ilsa wants to believe a day will come when she can join the crew without worrying about putting them in even more danger. 

A pleased hum interrupts her musings and Ilsa blinks, clearing her vision.

Korwa places the brush back into the bottle of polish, securing it into place with a twist of her wrist and setting it aside. Carefully placing Ilsa’s legs on the bed, Korwa moves forward, dimming the lights and turning her attention to Ilsa. 

“Still with me?”

Fingers lightly brush over her cheek and Ilsa leans into the touch with a quiet sigh. 

Korwa studies her for a moment, her expression growing impossibly soft. Her voice is quiet as she finally speaks. “I suppose it was a good thing the nail polish dries quickly.”

Now, it’s Ilsa’s turn to laugh.

Korwa gently brushes back a strand of hair from Ilsa’s face. “You look exhausted.”

Ilsa clumsily reaches for Korwa’s hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss to her fingertips. She may not be able to say the words she wants to say aloud, but Ilsa puts all of her feelings into the gesture, hoping that Korwa will understand. 

Korwa smiles, the sparkle in her eyes growing even brighter. 

Ilsa lets out a breath she hasn’t even realized she was holding as Korwa closes the distance between them, settling beside Ilsa and curling beneath her chin. 

For now, words aren’t needed. 


End file.
